


Valiant

by imaginary_golux



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Waiting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Tumnus waits for Lucy to come home.
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Valiant

Tumnus is immensely proud of his queen: her courage, her open heart, her endless faith in the Lion, all are marvels and wonders to behold.

He sort of wishes that those same aspects of her personality didn’t mean she _always_ goes with her brother when the High King goes to war.

Oh, it makes perfect sense: Lucy holds the Lion’s cordial, which cures all wounds, and it is vitally important that she be with the High King so that he does not fall in battle. And of course she does not reserve the cordial _only_ for the High King, and so many Narnians who would have perished without it are whole and hale, and praise the name of Queen Lucy the Valiant with all their hearts.

But even in the sheltered camps, there is danger in war, and Tumnus knows his queen does not _stay_ in the camp, but goes with a guard of centaurs to the very edge of the field, and sends her assistants into the fray to bring back the wounded for her care.

Tumnus himself usually goes with her, but there is an embassy from Calormen in Cair Paravel, and he is - if he is honest - more use to Queen Susan as an advisor and an aide than he would be in the chaos of a battlefield. He would be a liability, someone else for Lucy to fret over, someone who might distract her at some crucial moment.

So he remains in Cair Paravel, and aids Queen Susan in dancing diplomatic circles around the Calormeni ambassador, and whenever he is not kept busy, he paces in circles in the vast gardens and frets over Lucy’s safety. There are regular reports from Ettinsmoor - ravens and falcons arrive every evening, bringing word to the court of the progress of the High King’s campaign - but Tumnus can’t help worrying all the same.

He’ll worry until his Lucy comes home; he always does. But she always _does_ come home, his valiant queen, triumphant and golden in the sunshine. Tumnus will wait til then.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "War," and beta'd by my marvelous Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
